No Way Out
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: Dean's looking for someone to for fill his needs, and so is a certain Brit - so after Wade's injury - will they make something together? Or will there be no way out for either of them? Rated M. Slash. Dean/BNB. More warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was inspired by Madamchainsaw's _"Something That I Want…" _(Which is also a Dean/BNB story) Ever since I saw Dean and Wade fighting each other back in whenever, I've been addicted to the pairing even though there's only one story out there about them. (Or at least that's all I can find, anyway) So I spoke with MC herself and we came up with this together. And though she says she hasn't written anything for a while that's good, after reading this – I begged to differ. ;)**

**Warnings: Slash. MxM. Rated M for later chapters. Hinted master/pet. Dean/BNB. Set just after Wade's current shoulder injury. (I think that's it…for now anyway) Enjoy… :P **

No Way Out. Chapter 1: No Love...

Dean Ambrose was a sane man…Or at least he thought he was where as some people might disagree with that statement - and maybe even more so once they realised just where he was going as he rushed backstage after finishing off with Seth, no longer concerned with the smaller male as he pushed passed the backstage crew before coming to a halt in front of a door where he knew a certain Brit would be; nursing his shoulder as countless amounts of trainers tried to look over his newly gained injury.

Dean grasped the handle but didn't turn it as flashes of what happened only moments earlier came flooding back.

All he could do was simply watch as "Bad News" Wade Barrett was slammed carelessly into the barricade, not once, but twice – leaving Wade withering in pain on the floor as he gripped hold of his shoulder - Dean was pretty sure had Jack not stopped and looked at him (which earned Swagger a suicide dive) that the blonde would have gone back to slamming Wade against the barricade and not even Zeb Colter would have been able to control him.

Hearing a small yelp and then a warning growl emerge from inside the room, Dean decided that he should at least try to save the trainer who was looking over Wade, and opened the door. He was met with the sight of a very intimidated doctor trying his hardest to gently look at Wade's shoulder, and a rather pissed off Brit cursing his every move.

"Barrett…" Dean spoke up as he walked further in; having a pair of firm, yet slightly blood-shot, green eyes look up at him.

Dean couldn't help but note how Wade looked as he sat half on the small bed and half off, his shoulder having a pack of ice pressed against it as the Doc poked and prodded. His hair was a short, curly mess and his thin, pink lips were separated only a bit as he panted; sweat falling from his head and running down his toned chest – his long legs hanging over the bed carelessly. If it had been any other situation, it wouldn't have been a bad look – however - as Dean saw the redness of Wade's shoulder, he couldn't help but grit his teeth as he thought of ways to make Jack Swagger pay for hurting _his_ Brit.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Ambrose?!" Wade snapped, and though he tried to hide his pain, it was clearer than a crystal through his eyes and face features.

Dean just smirked as he strolled over towards the bed Wade sat on, mere feet away from the other male. "Just came to see how you were fairing…"

Wade huffed loudly. "Well I'm fine, tha –" Before Wade could finish, the doctor pressed a part of his shoulder and made the former bare knuckled fighter jump and close his eyes tightly as pain flushed across his face; a moment later being replaced by a sneer. "I said I'm fine!" Wade growled at the doctor who looked as though he was about to protest but before he could, Wade stood up and towered over the much smaller man who imminently backed away – almost hiding behind Dean who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should leave him for now, Doc…" Dean supplied as Wade looked as though he could kill someone with a single glare. "You can check him over tomorrow or something…"

"O-Okay!" The doctor was quick to pack up his stuff after giving Dean a small pack of painkillers – saying something under the lines of 'there for him,' quickly glancing at Wade before darting out of the room.

Once the doctor was gone, Wade sat down on the bed and held his head in his good hand, ignoring the other person in the room.

Dean watched silently as Wade seemed to calm down, his breathing easing up and his body loosing some of its tension. The blue-eyed male had to wonder if Wade would be seen this way with anyone else, or if he only showed a somewhat calmer side when Ambrose was with him.

Slowly, Dean began to reach his hand out to comb his fingers through Wade's hair, but suddenly stopped; ever since their first match together they had gotten to know each other well – and Dean never got to know someone – most bored him or were just annoying…Yet Wade was different. He had something about him that made Dean curious, like a side that no one else got to see which made him intrigued.

Sighing, Dean moved his hand away. He wanted nothing more than to hold Wade in his arms, to make him his and no one else's; whenever his thoughts had turned to making Wade his, he didn't know – but he couldn't shake them.

They had only known each other properly for mere months and he already knew that he wanted Wade to be his – and only his. Why he was having these thoughts he didn't know, but he couldn't stop them. Maybe it was because of his recent break up, or maybe people were right; he was insane. But there was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone hurt HIS pet, in any way – even if it meant ruining his own career – he would protect Wade at any cost…And even if Wade had no idea about it…

"Here," Dean said and Wade looked up just in time to see a pack of tablets flying towards him - which he caught with ease. "Take two for the pain and I'll be back in a minute…" The dirty blonde walked out of the door, only stopping when Wade's voice piped up.

"Where are you going?"

Dean glanced back, a smirk marrying his face. "You don't want to go home in your wrestling attire, do you?" It wasn't much of a question. "Be a good boy and stay where you are…" Dean was already gone before Wade could answer...

* * *

Opening the locker room door, Dean ignored all of the other superstars in there and walked over to Wade's bag which sat nearest the back, only a few meters away from his own. Grabbing both bags, Dean made to walk out of the locker room but stopped once he saw who walked in.

Jack Swagger stood in the doorway, glaring at Dean until Zeb patted his shoulder; both blondes continued to stare at each other as though daring the other to make the first move.

Walking towards the two, Dean knocked Jack's shoulder with his own. "If you think you're going to get away with hurting Wade, then you're dead wrong – watch your back, Swagger…" A single sneer was all that was needed before he walked away and back toward the room Wade was in...

* * *

Once Dean arrived back, he saw Wade still sitting on the bed where he had been told to stay and couldn't help but smirk again.

"What a good boy," Dean spoke, making Wade lift his head up. "You'll have to have a treat later…"

Wade glared, yet it lacked in force. "Whatever, Ambrose…"

'_Must be the pills kicking in,' _Dean thought as he chuckled lightly.

Opening Wade's bag he pulled out the Brit's clothes; a simple Bad News Barrett t-shirt and a pair of black shorts were all to be found.

"I know you'd probably prefer a shower, but I thought it would be better for you to stay away from the others for a while –"

"And yet you're here," Wade grumbled as he was passed his clothing.

Dean ignored Wade's comment as he leaned against the wall nearest him and watched the former leader of Nexus struggle to try and get his t-shirt on. Minutes past as Wade continued to struggle before he finally growled and tossed his shirt onto the floor, not even bothering with his shorts.

Rolling his eyes, Dean grasped hold of the fallen top and walked closer to Wade before he began to put it over the green-eyed males head.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Wade asked; his accent deep – more than likely from fear of being seen as weak. "I don't need your help, Ambrose!"

"Ah, stop complaining; it'll get you out of this place faster." He reassured before Wade's good arm went through, instead of placing the other through the hole he decided to leave it and simply tug the shirt down so it covered Wade's chest.

Dean was sure Wade was cursing him for all he was worth, but he knew the Brit was too tired to fight against him and allowed the American to do what he wanted.

"Stand up." Dean commanded and Wade, rather reluctantly, stood up.

Slowly, the former US champion pricked his fingers into the top of Wade's ring attire and pulled them down the long legs that he had thought about putting around his waist more than once.

Wade's face was giving a soft, red glow to it as he stepped out of his in-ring gear, left in nothing but his boxers – his knee pads soon following; and then his shorts were pulled up his legs before balancing on his hips.

The Brit couldn't help but feel a blush set in on his cheeks as he felt Dean's fingers trace against his skin, trying his hardest to bit back a groan.

The man who was known for his less than sane mind allowed his hands to settle on Wade's waist, and the Brit couldn't make eye contact anymore as the thought of Dean's hands running down his legs again made him blush more – to which he blamed the pills he had taken and the fact he was tired.

"See?" Dean lifted Wade's head by placing his hand under Wade's face to make their eyes meet. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm not a bloody child, Dean!" Wade snapped, but it was low and mumbled.

Dean gave a light chuckle again before finally patting Wade's head. "No, but you might as well be my pet." It was a small statement, but one that made Wade's eyes widen.

"What?!"

Ambrose shrugged his shoulders, grabbing both his and Wade's bags before walking toward the door again.

Whistling, Dean patted his leg. "Come here boy, we're going to my house."

Wade watched as Dean walked away, expecting the Brit to simply follow his command.

The former bare knuckled fighter stood slowly on shaky legs, had it been another time – or more like another man – he would have given them a Bull hammer to the face and then a kick to the gut… And yet he began to follow the other man like an obedient dog, head down and tail between its legs.

Yes, it was definitely the pain-killer that were messing with Wade's head and making his judgment poor; and nothing more…

**I've**** always wanted to read a Jack Swagger/BNB story for some reason from when Wade gave Jack that _compliment_ but then Zeb came and…well, went all "real-American." If someone could write me a one-shot about Swagger and Wade (dom/sub) I would be very grateful. I guess that's a request…? Anyway; cheers for reading and please review if you want me to continue with this. :)****  
**

**Next time: **Wade struggles with his injury, but will he allow Dean to help him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheers for the reviews and followers XD I've decided I'm going to try and update this every Saturday or Sunday - however - I am going on holiday for a week but I will try to have an update sorted for when I come back to post straight away so I shouldn't miss a week. Just don't hold me to that :) Sorry about the mistakes riddled in this X(**

**Warnings: Slash. MxM. Dean/BNB. Rated M for later chapters. **

No Way Out. Chapter 2: No Spark...

A soft groan escaped Wade's lips as he blinked rapidly to try and get his blurred vision to go away.

Sighing, Wade decided to try and get back to sleep instead of facing the day which he knew would be full of doctors poking and prodding his injured shoulder; the thought it self enough to make him frown as he lay on his stomach, the side of his head resting against his pillow, his shoulder aching slightly as he moved to try and get comfortable once more; yet nothing seemed to work. Even his pillow was hard and breathing…

'_Breathing?' _Wade's frown deepened as he forced his eyes to open and twisted his head to look at just what he was lying on. The sun shining through the blind crept onto Wade's face as he saw who he had been half lying on top of. _'Dean?!' _Green orbs went wide as realisation hit him, and so did the memory of how he ended up in the former leader of the Shields bed.

All he could remember was getting into Dean's car and allowing him to drive them to his house which was a few states away, it was obvious that Wade was going to be out for some time due to the injury, and Dean offered to give Wade a place to stay until he was back in the ring – and Wade had agreed. Whether he liked it or not, this injury was going to take away a lot of things...

It was a long drive, Wade recalled, and he must have fallen asleep in Dean's car.

Flashes of the blue-eyed male waking him came back, and Wade remembered being helped out of the car and led into Ambrose's house. The former bare knuckled fighter knew he had pushed Dean away and told him he was fine, deciding to march up the stairs in a very rude fashion and thus going into the first room he could find – which must have been Dean's. Wade knew he had a spare bedroom, but he had been so tired that as soon as he saw the bed he collapsed onto it and fell back asleep...

Moving away from the sleeping American, Wade hissed loudly as he caught his arm.

Growling, Wade slowly stood up, thankful that Dean hadn't undressed him or anything like that as he pulled off his Bad News Barrett t-shirt and looked at his shoulder again; he knew he wouldn't be able to see the actual injury and only how swollen his skin was around it, yet he couldn't help but sneer at it and think of how he was going to Bull-Hammer Jack in the face.

"Bloody wanker…" Wade mumbled as he creeped out of Dean's room, not bothering to close the door as he looked at the small hallway which held three rooms, two being bedrooms, the other being the bathroom. He needed some pain-killers, then a shower or a bath – heck, maybe both.

Wade had only ever been in Dean's house once before, which was a couple of weeks ago and it was by accident…

_Wade sat in Dean's car as he carelessly listened to the radio playing different songs that he wasn't really paying attention to as he tapped his finger against the widow; his green eyes scanning a house they were parked outside of which just so happened to belong to Dean Ambrose, himself. _

_He had been there for 10 minutes now and still there was no sign of the other male who was giving Wade a lift to the next state before their match together, saving Wade from having to go on the company coach with everyone else. The Brit knew Seth would normally be with Dean, but with their recent break up…And the fact that both Dean and Wade were having a match against each other…He saw no wrong in traveling with Dean to the next arena. _

_However, after they drove from the arena they had just recorded a live show from, Wade had brought his stuff with him and was ready for the road trip to the next state, Dean, not so much as they made a "quick" pits stop at the former leader of the Shields house for a change of clothes. Yet something that should have only taken a few minutes was coming up to 15. _

_Grumbling, Wade unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the black car before slamming the door shut and trusting the neighbourhood that it wouldn't get stolen as he walked up Dean's path before knocking on the closed front door. _

_There was no answer, not even after a few more knocks. _

"_Dean?" Wade opened the door and was met with the hall light. It was dark outside and the sudden form of light made Wade squint before walking in and closing the door behind himself as his eyes settled with the light above. _

_There were stairs in front of him and an off cut into what he guessed was the living room. Not being the nosy type, Wade walked to the stairs, hearing the sound of running water come from up there – he slowly walked up them one by one, catching a glimpse of a few photos on the walls of Dean's family. _

_Coming to a halt at the stop of the stair case, Wade scanned the area, seeing three rooms, the furthest with running water in. _

"_Dean?" Wade knocked on the door where the sound was coming from, again; there was no answer. _

_Grasping the handle, Wade pushed the door open and immediately gasped at what he saw. There was a shower and bath tub, the shower was running steamy hot water, but no one was underneath it. Mainly because Dean stood in the middle of the bathroom, facing the door with a towel in his hands as he dried his hair – the rest of his body was completely naked and dripping wet. _

_Wade couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down the rough, toned body that belonged to Dean Ambrose, his heart beat increasing as he licked his suddenly dry lips, trying not to mumble a "wow…" He had seen Dean naked before, the showers they used at work weren't exactly privet, but he had never seen him this up close… _

_A light, creamy pink blush covered Wade's cheeks as he finally heard a cough and snapped his head up to see a smirking Dean. _

"_Like something you see, Barrett?" Dean asked with a chuckle. _

_Wade had to force his head to be still and to bite his tongue before he nodded or said something that would make things more awkward than what they were now. _

"_Sorry about being so long…" Dean glanced at the shower. "I got a bit distracted…"_

"_Do-don't worry about it." Wade held up his hands. "I'm going to go wait in the car again – " Wade barely finished his sentence before he darted away from Dean who just laughed slightly…_

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Wade suppressed a blush that was creeping across his face as he moved towards the bathroom.

That day he had realised something about Dean when he got back into the car as he waited for the other male to come back. Most people thought Dean was mental, but Wade figured the blue-eyed male out; Dean Ambrose was not insane, he just didn't give a damn what people thought of him and did what he wanted when he wanted.

Stepping into the bathroom, Wade looked around and saw that by the sink were the painkillers Dean had given him the perverse night; he took two before swallowing some water in the palm of his hand, splashing his face with the rest of it.

Glancing up, the English man saw his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He looked as though he had been in a brawl with three bears, his skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, green orbs blood-shot and puffy. Running a hand over his face, he sighed heavily.

He had tried not to think about it before but now he couldn't help it; he was going to be out of the WWE for awhile thanks to this injury, and he knew it. Wade couldn't stand being out on injury, he enjoyed what he did, he enjoyed hearing the fans whether they were booing him or cheering him on; he enjoyed his matches – and now he was out due to another injury. He was surprised that Vince hadn't called yet.

Shaking his head, Wade turned towards the bath and turned the tap. His right arm was pretty much useless, he knew he had a shoulder injury, but with that he still couldn't move his hand properly without it hurting. As his mother used to say; it's all connected.

Wade sat on the side of the bathtub as he watched the water begin to rise; light traces of steam filed out the room before vanishing outside.

"Wade…" The voice was groggy and made the Brit jump as he turned towards the door of bathroom and saw Dean standing there with two cups in his hands. "Here." He walked over, pacing Wade a mug before taking a sip of his own.

Wade held the cup in his hand and looked down at the dark liquid; it wasn't tea that was for sure. Taking a tiny sip, Wade scrunched up his face in disgusted and passed Dean the mug back.

"Coffee…" Wade mumbled as he wiped his tongue against the back of his hand – trying to get rid of the taste.

"Still not used to the taste, huh?" Dean asked as he placed the cup by the sink.

"What gave you the first clue? My face, or the fact that I gave you back the mug." It wasn't a question, more of a statement as Wade glared at the dirty blonde who shrugged carelessly.

"It keeps you awake – "

"I have insomnia, I don't need anything else to keep me awake." Wade cut Dean off as he turned his attention back to the water.

"You seemed to sleep pretty well last night…" Dean replied, drinking the rest of his drink as he watched Wade roll his eyes as he stopped the tap.

"I had pills…" Was all he said before he finally stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a bath…"

Dean lent against the sink, looking as though nothing could phase him. "I don't mind."

Wade would have face-palmed had his right arm been usable. "In privacy…"

It took a moment and Dean didn't look too pleased that he was being told to leave, but he sighed and picked up the mugs before slowly strolling out of the room. "If you need help, just ask…" And then he was gone.

Wade ran a hand through his hair before he looked down at his shorts, frowning slightly before he slipped his hand into the waist of his shorts and tried to pull them down along with his boxers. Doing such a simple task shouldn't have taken more than a mere second or two, but as he managed to get them half way down his legs, Wade was breathing heavily and cursing everything in his head as he realised 20 whole minutes had past; finally wiggling out of them and sighing in relief that they were off after another 10.

"This is ridiculous…" Wade huffed as he gave himself time to calm down before stepping into the bath and sinking down into the warm water. It hurt his shoulder, but the Brit was thankful the pills were finally kicking in as he closed his eyes and lent his head against the back of the tub…

After a fuming hour and half of trying to clean himself, Wade was out of the bathtub with a towel around his waist, his hair wet and water dripping down his chest, he hadn't been awake for that long and he already wanted to crawl back into bed and fall asleep; maybe it wasn't the best idea to take a bath.

Peeking out of the door, Wade glanced either side as he looked for the other male. "Dean?" He didn't really want to call upon the former leader of the Shield for help, he wasn't weak and he didn't need anyone's help….but after the struggle of trying to take off his clothes, and even trying to get out of the bath for that matter, Wade didn't want to have to put his arm through more stress.

"Dean…" Wade called as he heard something in the bed room. Walking over, Wade tried not to get too much water on the floor even though it was extremely difficult.

Peering round the door he saw Dean digging through a draw, a blue top on the bed with another pair of shorts and finally a pair of boxers.

"Dean?"

The other male stopped what he was doing and looked at Wade, raising an eyebrow once he saw the white towel that barely covered Wade's thighs.

Smirking, he stood up and looked Wade over. "Need any help?" Dean asked, he's tone wasn't sweet, but it wasn't mocking either.

"No." Wade snapped, looking down at the floor for a moment. "…Yes…"

Ambrose stood up, beckoning Wade in with his hand and the Brit slowly entered the room he had slept in only hours earlier.

Suddenly, Dean grabbed Wade's hips and pulled him closer until their noses were almost touching. His hands pulling the towel from around Wade's waist before he slowly sunk down to the ground, drying Wade's legs. Gulping, Wade watched as Dean ran the towel over his legs and up his hips, his hands sliding the towel over Wade's ass before running it up his back and gently over his shoulders and arms.

"…" Wade tried to control his breathing as Dean once again ran the towel over his legs as Wade fought the urge to grip onto Dean's hair, the dirty blonde's head was so close to his –

Quickly stepping away from Dean, Wade grabbed the towel and covered himself up the best he could, unable to look into the blue orbs that were staring at him.

"Now you get shy?"

"S-shut up!" Wade growled, wanting nothing more than to run back into the bathroom and slam the door, but what came next stopped him from doing so.

"Get on the bed…"

"What?"

"I said get on the bed," Dean repeated, nodding his head towards the bed, watching as Wade slowly moved over towards the bed with his head down. He sat down on the bed and glared at the other male; the white towel covering his family jewels.

"Good boy for listening to master…" Dean chuckled as Wade murmured something. Picking up the clothes on the bed, Dean placed the blue t-shirt over Wade's chest and arm before grabbing the towel between Wade's legs, ignoring the protest from the Brit as he started to dry the green-eyed males hair.

Dean noticed how Wade tensed up, a ruby colour taking over his face. "Stop getting so embarrassed…" Dean had to admit it though, Wade looked cute when he was blushing – it brought out his eyes. He patted Wade's head before leaving the towel over it and smirking. "You're going to cause trouble if you keep it up." It was true, if Wade kept blushing like that, he was going to get pounced on by Dean.

Wade pulled the towel from his head and frowned. "I feel like a bloody child…"

Dean moved back a bit and arched an eyebrow, deciding to just let Wade talk.

"I can't put on my clothes; I couldn't take a proper bath, hell I couldn't even take my clothes off!" Wade held his head in his good hand, not even bothered that he was still half-naked anymore.

"Hey," Dean lifted Wade's head up with his hand. "Don't do that, don't go somewhere dark, trust me – it's not fun. Yeah, your injury is going to be frustrating, you won't be able to do normal things so easy anymore, you'll need time off work; and you'll have to let people help you. I know that sucks, I've had my fair few injuries as well, you know? You're not the only one, Wade; but if you go to that dark place then you will never get better, and you will never let anyone help you. It sucks, Barrett, I know, but I'm here – and I'll be there for you…You just have to let me…"

Wade didn't know what he was doing, but lend into Dean's hand and closed his eyes. "Why…?"

Dean stroked back Wade's slightly wet hair and chuckled. "Well, you're my pet now so I've got to protect you."

Wade scoffed. "You're a bloody weird man, Ambrose…"

"Says the guy who's half-naked in my room."

Wade snapped his eyes open when he realised that Dean was right and rushed to grab his clothes and put them on, to which he managed to get them around his ankles before suddenly stopping and looking up at Dean.

"C-can you... help me?" Wade's voice was weak, low and so unlike what any other superstar heard in the WWE.

Dean nodded before telling Wade to stand up and helping him dress. For the first time in a while, Dean smiled, brushing his thumb against Wade's cheek, making the Brit blush and look away again; who knows…Maybe Wade was someone who could make him smile again…

**I know Wade's injury possibly wasn't that bad, but for the sake of the story, it's going to take away a lot of things he could normally do by himself. Please review if you want me to continue. X)**

**Next time: **The aftermath of Wade's injury is revealed but can Dean keep his hands to himself when his mind is telling him to claim a certain Brit? And is Wade willing to be claimed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm back from holiday and decided to update early, how kind am I? :D Hope you ****all enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want me to continue. X)**

**No Way Out. Chapter 3: No Heart...**

A couple of days had passed before Wade had gone to the hospital and had a cast and sling put around his arm, a few days later and he had surgery on his shoulder, and though he still had to wear the sling; Wade didn't have to take so many pills anymore.

Of course, the doctors were all glad to see Wade healed, mainly because that way they didn't have to deal with the arsey Brit who tried to knock out more than a few members of staff at the hospital, all of them being thankful that Dean had been close by and was, with amazement to the staff, able to calm Wade down somewhat before he did more damage to himself or others.

So after a while of Wade being on one side of the room and the doctors on the other, armed with needles, Dean had stepped in and calmed Wade down some before the former leader of Nexus allowed a nurse to put a sling around his arm.

Dean was pretty sure that as soon as they left the hospital, all the staff had sighed in relief.

Vince had even met up with them and walked both WWE superstar's out of the hospital, informing Wade that his IC belt would be up for grabs at Battleground, and Wade gave it up without a fight – knowing that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter – but the aftermath was the worse as the Brit barely spoke a signal word on the way back to Dean's house.

After a half an hour drive back, they had sat on a sofa in the living, Dean on the right in his normal get up of blue jeans and white tank top. Wade was on the left in black jeans and a blue shirt – most of the clothing was too tight on the green eyed male and Dean knew they would have to go to Wade's house and get him some more clothes; but figured he should wait until Wade was up to it – and clearly today was not that day.

"You know you'll be able to get it back again, right?" Dean turned to Wade who slowly gazed back. "The IC belt…"

Wade scoffed slightly, shaking his head. "If this injury is as bad as I think it is…then I don't even know if I'll be able to get back in the ring, let alone fight again…"

Dean watched as Wade gulped, he couldn't be sure; but he thought he saw a glimmer of tears in the green eyes he loved to look at.

Sighing, Dean ran a hand through his hair. "If you love what you do, then why talk like that? Hell, if you're going to give up on your dream then you might as well just crawl back into bed and stay there," Dean locked eyes with Wade, shifting closer to the taller male. "But hear me now, I will make damn sure you keep fighting, I'll drag you out of bed everyday and make you fight; either way – I'm not leaving you behind, Wade…"

Wade wasn't sure if the room had suddenly got hot but his whole body was warm as Dean touched his cheek, his hand slipping to the back of Wade's neck as he moved their heads closer until their lips almost brushed against each other. Maybe there was something wrong with him, but Wade found himself leaning in and closing his eyes just before their lips met; could Dean be what he was after all this time?

Their lips met in a sweet, but rough kiss; Dean nipped the bottom of Wade's lip, making the Brit open his mouth in surprise – giving the dirty blonde a chance to slip his tongue into Wade's gob – they fought for dominance as the kiss was deepened.

Dean suddenly pushed Wade further down onto the sofa, his hands running down the Brit's sides and down to his thighs, lifting them so they grind up against Dean's hips; with the sudden movement he was able to control the kiss with ease. His hands running back up Wade's lean body, making the former bare knuckled fighter groan into the kiss as his good wrist was taken held of and forced above his head, his injured arm forced to stay where it was.

"Dean…" Wade moaned as the kiss was broken, yet the blue-eyed male was quick to start kissing, licking and biting along Wade's neck and good shoulder, their groins rubbing against each other through a layer of fabric.

Wade moved his head back, giving Dean better accuses to his neck as he rolled his hips up, making Dean growl lowly at the back of his throat, his hand holding down Wade's arms; the Brit couldn't believe this was happening – but he'd be lying if he said he wanted it to stop. Having Dean on top of him, kissing him…it felt…Right…

However, Dean suddenly pulled up, looking down at Wade with animal-like eyes; wild and unpredictable. His dark blonde hair was now a mess full of long strands as he panted, need and desire pulsing through out his body – and all Wade could do was lean further back, trying to get Dean to continue – almost as though he was offering his body to some sort of god with the most sacred of touches.

And yet nothing came, Dean's eyes seemed to turn normal, calming ever so slightly, Wade wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a strike of fear run throughout them – though it only lasted for half a second.

"I can't…" Dean suddenly released Wade from his grip, climbing off of the confused Brit before he stood up, his back to Wade as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't hurt you…" Dean mumbled to himself as Wade lifted himself up into a sitting position.

"Dean?"

Blue met green, an uneasiness filling both their eyes.

"You wouldn't understand…" Dean once again mumbled, walking toward the door, but was suddenly stopped as Wade shot up from the sofa and grabbed his shoulder – pulling the other male back to look at him.

No words were needed to be spoken as Dean turned around, shrugging Wade off; his eyes turning deadly. "I would have hurt you, Wade…"

"I don't bloody care –" Wade went to protest, but before he could he was pushed via Dean's hand, knocking him to floor.

"Well I do!" Dean shouted, gripping at his hair. "I can't hurt you; you don't know what you're getting in for – I'm not like others –"

This time, Dean was cut off as Wade slowly stood back up. "Who said I was?"

It was a simple statement, one that made both men watch each other carefully, willing the other to make the first move; a sly smirk blossoming across Dean's face.

Time to see if his pet's bite could be as worst as its bark.

**I may or may not continue this story; I might just remove it - I'm not sure yet. My bad for any/all mistakes.**

**(IF there is a next time) : ***Rated M* Wade finally makes it clear what he wants - and so does Dean - but are they willing to fill each others desires? And if so, at what costs?


End file.
